Say I Love You
by Nami Maki
Summary: Hinata has spent her 16 years without a boyfriend or friends. One day, she injures the most popular boy in school, Uzumaki Naruto, due to a misunderstanding. For some reason though, it seems that he takes a liking to her and one-sidedly claims that they're friends. Furthermore, he not only protects Hinata from a stalker, but does so with a kiss! Based on Sukitte Iinayo. NaruHina


Say "I Love You"

01 : First Kiss

"_His "serious kiss" changed my life"_

. . .

. .

.

We were in the rabbits giant cage on the outskirts of the school's playground. Her name was Coco, for some weird reason, her fur was pure white like snow. I didn't have the choice to name her, the other girls in the class outnumbered me, and the boys compromised with "Coco". If it was my choice I would have named her "Alice" after the american fairy tale "Alice in wonderland".

I wasn't fond of cocoa either. It was too bitter and made my want to spit. My cousin would force it on me during the winter times, so I grew a particular distaste for it.

"Aww, look at it!" The girl beside me said. "She so cute". Her hair was short and curly, I think it was how her hair naturally was, since she seems to complain about it so much.

I stood there with my "friends", there were four of them, not counting me. I knew their names, but I'm pretty sure they didn't know mine.

"I bet it'll eat anything as long as it's grass." The ebony haired boy beside me stated, sounding cocky for a boy his age. He bent over and picked a handful of dying weeds from the grass. "Just watch, I'll prove it to you!" Another boy beside me snickered.

I stood there silently as I watched him shove the weeds at the rabbit. I didn't say anything. They were my "friends", friends weren't supposed to disagree. If I did they would give me a look that made me feel sick. I didn't like being glared at. Coco sniffed at them, her little pink nose wiggling slightly from side to side before she took a nibble, and then another.

"Ah, It's true! See look it eats it!" the first boy exclaimed. He shoved the weeds in Coco's face once more.

The curly-haired girl ducked down to watch the bunny up closer, "It's so cute!"

And I stood there, staring at them. Saying nothing like a good "friend"

The next morning, the teacher stood up to the class. Her face serious and somewhat sad.

Clearing her throat, she spoke, "Yesterday, the rabbit the class had died." Her words were chosen carefully, as if she knew that some of the student in the class would cry if she said the wrong word. "It seems that it had eaten something bad, but, is there anyone who knows anything?" She asked us.

The two boys whom were my "friends" stood in a flash. They turned to me, their faces twisted with anger.

"It has to be you!" One of them yelled.

"We saw that you were in the rabbit house yesterday!" Another boy from my class yelled.

"What did you do?!" A girl yelled this time.

My other friend stood this time, "Hina... Hinata-chan said we should try to feed the rabbit 'cause it eats anything." I froze, that wasn't me. It wasn't! I turned to her, hoping she was joking, hoping the real boy that said it would confess. But deep in my heart I knew he wouldn't. "We said no but she forced it to eat some strange grass..."

The rest of the class glared at me with tears in their eyes. My eyes watered, that painful feeling in my stomach arrived, but no one understood that it wasn't me. I just stood there, invisible.

"Eh, Misa-chan" I said to her, my voice strained from the twisting in my belly.

Later that day, the boys in my class hurt me. They pushed me to the ground, cut my hair, and punched me 'till I was numb. No one turned back even though I called. And they didn't call for help, and they didn't come back. I remember that night, it hurt terribly over my whole body. After that I didn't want any friends. Even if I have any I will only get hurt. I noticed that I didn't need any friends.

**. . .**

Marshmallow's meows woke me up. I opened my eyes and saw his chubby white body sitting on my bosom, his soft paw patting my cheeks. I picked him up and sat up in my bed, making him droop a little in my hands. "_Ohayou_, Marshmallow." I put him on my beanie chair watching as he curled into it, savoring the warmth it provided. I sighed to myself, half tired and half annoyed. I could've sworn he was hungry.

I could hear the cicadas chirping outside my window, I sighed to myself. Today was going to be hot.

Rubbing my eyes, I walked out of my room. The house was still dark with the lights off, with the slight light trying to peek through our closed blinds. Since the house was dark that meant Neji-niisan was still in his room, probably sleeping still. It also meant that _Otou-san_ hasn't come back from his business trip.

My father, Hyuga Hiashi was the head of the Hyuga Corporations. It's a rich business that specialized in technology. I didn't know much about it but I knew it made him leave home frequently, which left me and Neji to fend for ourselves. I missed having _Otou-san_ here, I missed the pungent scent of black coffee when I woke up. I missed seeing him sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee in his suit and reading the newspaper before he would head to work.

As I took a shower I could hear the silent footsteps of Marshmallow as he walked in, he was a big cat so when he walked he made little thumping sounds. I guess I woke him up somehow. I let the water run on me, enjoying the burning heat on my skin as it washed away the soap on my body.

"Hinata, don't let the water run." I heard my cousin yell from outside the door. I turned the faucet off, the cool air from outside the shower giving me goosebumps as I walked to my room.

Walking to my closet with a thin towel around my body, I began to dress in my school's uniform. The school uniform was simple. Girls wore a white shirt with a blue scarf around the collarbone and a blue shirt. In my opinion it looked more like a sailor suit. Guys wore white shirts with black pants. Instead I wore an over sized tan jacket over my uniform, I hated to show my body.

I looked at the mirror, and pale lavender eyes met me.

My name is Hyuga Hinata, I'm sixteen and I've never had a boyfriend. Besides I've never had any friends.

My indigo hair was a little longer than shoulder length, and looked a bit choppy since it grew uneven. Ever since those boys cut my hair years ago, I kept my hair short as a reminder not to trust people. My cousin and father didn't like it because long hair is a tradition in my family.

I'm a plain girl, there's nothing special about me. I wasn't pretty, I wasn't tall, and my hair wasn't long like most people preferred. My eyes were weird, people had mistaken me for being blind, and they deterred people away from me like I was a monster. Once in junior high I considered wearing contacts but my father forbade me, telling me that I should be proud of my eyes as they were special.

I turned from the mirror, and grabbed my bag and walked out of my room. On my way to the door, Neji-niisan was sitting there with a cup of tea and some cookies he bought at the bakery the other day. I could feel his eyes scan me as I walked past him.

"Hinata, come and eat before you leave." He said, his tone laced with authority.

I didn't give him a sparing glance, "I'm not hungry." I shot him down. Neither of us said another word as I left our house, walking alone.

**. . .**

"Hyuga," Two girls called out to me as I walked their way, I stopped to listen to what they had to say "How many years have you been without a boyfriend?" I ignored her teasing and kept walking down the school halls with my eyes closed.

"Really, You can't ask her things like that." I heard them talking behind my back. "It's too intuitive." I could hear her talk with a smirk on her face.

"But she's so funny"

"Worse than no boyfriend, she has no friends." They just kept talking.

"Now that you mention it. I've never seen her together with someone else. I've probably never even heard her voice." They started to laugh at me. But still I ignored them. 'I don't need friends.' I thought to myself ' I've had several so-called friends who haven't been friends for real.

The truth is, I haven't had a friend in sixteen years. It's been the same routine every year. There were a few times where I had been part of a group but I realized that you'll only get hurt if you have friends. And that was something I didn't need.

The sound of their laughing echoed throughout my ears.

While I was walking around the school I heard you talking with your friend. His name was Inuzuka Kiba, his appearance was rough. He had unruly brown hair with two red triangles on his cheeks. I didn't know of him well enough to know whether they were tattoos or a birthmark trait. He had slit black eyes and fangs longer than a dog. Which is ironic since he had been sneaking his dog into the school since junior high.

"Yesterday was really impossible," I heard him say to you. "I spent so much time trying to make myself look cool, 'cause y'know those girls from Suna are usually cute with big boobs." I imagined him frowning, "But all the girls there only seemed to be only interested in you." He said to you. "Even the cutest one too."

You were Uzumaki Naruto, one of the most popular boys in this school. Your charming blue eyes and carefree spiky blonde hair matched your sun-kissed tan skin, they drew attention to you and earned you several friends. Girls all but followed you in hopes you would notice them. But I never did.

"Sorry 'bout that." You said back to Inuzuka-san "It wasn't on purpose."

"But did you exchange e-mails?" He asked you again puzzled. You, who was even more confused told him no before explaining why so he wouldn't have to ask himself. "She gave off an aura that said "Please ask me" so I did the opposite and didn't. Sorry man."

Kiba turned to you, suddenly looking frustrated, "Why the hell not!" he shook your shoulders. "Such a waste!"

I didn't have to look at you to know that you were smiling mischievously. "I wasn't interested." I heard you huff out, slightly annoyed at his pestering.

"As expected of the school's most popular guy~!" Inuzuka pestered.

"Are you being sarcastic?" You asked him.

"Naruto~!" I heard Yamanaka-san yell as she ran past me and in your direction. "Morning~!"

I was able to hear the slight gasp Inuzuka-san let out, blushing. He spread out his arms and ran towards her, "Ino!" Her big chest bounced as she ran straight into your unsuspecting arms making Inuzuka-san curse you under his breath. "I tried to call you yesterday but you didn't pick up." She pouted at you, you could tell she had high cheekbones by the way she puffed out her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry?" You said, " We were out eating." By the tone of your voice you didn't seem too interested.

Ino's eyes lit up in fascination, "Next time you have to invite me to those things!" She clapped her hands together, clearly happy. "Let's all go out and eat next time! We can all go to karaoke" Yamanaka-san turned and walked away, her chest bouncing as she walked.

When he was sure that Yamanaka-san was gone, Inuzuka-san spoke again,"Are you trying to take Ino away from me?" He asked darkly, when you didn't reply he turned in your direction, "Ino is my lovely angel! Those boobs of hers are awesome!"

An anime sweat drop went down your head, "Is that all you think about?"

Kiba started backing up, "No! There's more to her than-"

Unknowingly, Kiba slammed against me harshly, sending me to the floor. "Ah, sorry. I didn't notice you." I felt your eyes on my back, but I didn't want your pity. I looked at my hands, a red scrape stood out on my pale skin. I turned back and glared at you and Inuzuka-san while trying to keep my anger contained and under control.

"Come on. I said it wasn't on purpose. Right?" He said nonchalantly, his egotistical smirk irritating me, "I apologized didn't I?" You stood there with an unreadable expression on your face as you looked at me. Because of that incident I decided that I didn't like you since you were probably the same as him.

Without saying a word, I stood and walked away my posture slouched a bit.

"And she walks away like nothing happened." Kiba started, "Everything she does is fun to watch." His words started to trip over his laughter.

Your eyes looked stunned, "Who is she?"

"You don't know her? Her name is Hyuga Hinata, shes in my class. But shes such a mute freak, everyone says that they've never heard her voice before." He explained to you, "I'm pretty sure she's never had a boyfriend."

That peaked your interest, "Really?" You looked at the direction I walked off into with a look of determination on your face, 'She's … interesting."

**. . .**

The school bell rang, signaling that school had begun and students began to head to the auditorium for morning assembly. The sound of chatter in the halls was over bearing to me.

With a sigh you and Inuzuka-san walked up the stairs with two girls behind you, most likely they were one of your fan-girls. "Do we have to have morning assembly." Kiba droned on, slugging up the stairs. The girls behind you giggled despite the lack of a joke.

Looking up, you eyed two girls with incredibly short skirts, they had their hands over butts to prevent their panties from showing to people below them on the stairs.

By the look on your face you didn't like it, "If you have to put your hands over your ass, then don't wear such a short skirt." You murmured under your breathe annoyed, "It looks nasty."

The girls circled around you, complimenting on how you were so pure and cute. Once again Inuzuka-san was sulking outside of the loop.

He looked up again before crying out, "Oh, It's a rare knee-high skirt." Kiba tilted his head to the side, before walking up the stairs following the girl.

He reached his hand up.

I froze when a hand tugged on my skirt multiple times. He stopped when he saw who I was, "Oh, It's just Hyuga." I heard the girls behind you giggling again. I couldn't take it, the line I drew was crossed and I snapped. Everything went in slow motion as I spun around, your eyes widened when you realized my intentions. Raising my leg I kicked you in the side of you face face without a hint of remorse. My slipper meeting with your cheek. The blow sent you flying down the stairs and the girls screamed and called out your name.

"You keep saying it wasn't on purpose... What's your problem?! Why don't you go die you idiot!" I screamed at you at the top of my lungs, you had a bewildered look on your face and for a brief moment I wondered what you were thinking of course my distaste for you over powered it.

One of the girls holding you yelled up at me, "What the hell is your problem Hyuga!?"

"Inuzuka-kun was the one who pulled your skirt!" the other girl protested.

I was so angry I stormed off I heard one of the girls shouting at me to go die.

As I walked away, rubbing my now sore leg, you began to laugh. "A _mawashi-geri_ girl with strawberry patterned panties." You laughed to yourself even more. 'There's something about her that's just so funny' you thought, a genuine smile gracing your face.

'Hyuga Hinata'

**. . .**

The bell rang as an announcement at the end of the day. The sky outside was a warm blend of orange, pink, and a bit of purple. The sound of birds chirping in the distance as they flew across the sky calmed my nerves a bit. I packed my books into my bag and was the first to leave the room. It was like this everyday, the others in the class would stay to talk to their friends before they went home. But the room was too noisy and crowded for me to take comfort in.

As walked out I could feel several girls glaring at my back, the ones that were with you in the morning were glaring the hardest, their eyes filled with nothing but malice.

"Ugh, she so arrogant." One of them said.

Another scoffed, "I know what a bitch!"

As I was changing my shoes so I could go home I peered into them before turning them upside down. The sharp sound of nails hitting the floor met my ears and as I looked down I saw a small folded paper flutter down, meeting the nails on the wooden floor.

I stepped back and picked up the note, observing it before opening it and reading the message.

'_Apologize to Naruto-kun you ass!_

_Kicking someone is the worst possible thing you could do!'_

I stared at the note passively no emotion crossing my face. Their handwriting was sloppy and rushed, it was hard to read it without squinting your eyes. At a first glance you could assume it was a guy's but the as the note went on you could tell a girl had written this.

All this fuss over a kick. Of course, now I did feel kind of bad about kicking you seeming as Inuzuka-san was the one who pulled my skirt.

"Hyuga-san" I didn't hear what the voice said, I was too focused on the note.

"Hyuga Hinata-san" I snapped out of my thoughts, turning my head to meet your cool blue eyes. "Nice to meet you." You waved at me, I looked at your hand. It was bruised from where you attempted to block my kick. I couldn't help but stare.

"What do you want with me?" I asked you feeling more guilty than before.

You smiled at me, "I just wanted to apologize." I looked at you funnily, I can't even recall the face I made. "Kiba shouldn't have pulled your skirt."

I was puzzled by you once more, "Why are you apologizing?" I stressed.

"Because it was something that my friend did, and it wasn't right of him. He always does what he wants, please forgive him." You smiled and I stared at you unsure of how to reply. "Kiba is in the same class as you right." You asked me

Looking down I answered, "I-I don't talk much in class."

I turned trying to ignore you. I put my loafers on the wooden floor, I slipped my feet into them before kicking them a few times on the ground to make them more comfortable.

"You don't like him much do you?" You asked me, your persistence was beginning to annoy me. Of course I kept my face straight and my emotions in check, well sort of. "I'm sorry."

That stunned me. It was unexpected so unexpected I was almost speechless. I turned and finally met your eyes.

Unsure of what to say, "I … feel the same." I said slowly. I had a feeling that you thought I was a fool. I crushed the note in my hand, the sound of the paper crinkling was louder than I thought it would be. "For kicking you, _gomen ne_."

The sound of your laughter struck my ears and you caught me off guard again. I turned to you somewhat insulted.

"Sorry, sorry." you apologized to me. "I'm just a bit surprised is all." You held your stomach, I couldn't help but wonder if it was that funny to you. My face began to fill with blood, the sound of blood rushing through my ears was all I could hear. My eyes met the floor once again in embarrassment. You were laughing at me, something I didn't like. But once you realized how upset I was you immediately turned to comfort me. "I'm sorry, seriously I am!"

I turned away from you, hiding my blush. "I guess it's alright."

As I turned to walk away you called out to me. "Hyuga-san! I think you're interesting."

I stopped, "Is this a joke? You're teasing me right?" I asked, I just couldn't believe your words.

"No, not like that." You told me a bit of worry seeming into your voice, "You seem like the kind of person I like."

I just couldn't comprehend the situation, I've never been in a place like this. I had never been alone with a boy; no one has ever confessed to me. You had to be joking. You had to. "I don't understand. But I don't want to hear it."

I walked away leaving you there, standing with a perplexed look on your face. No one had treated you this way I assume so when someone finally left you standing there you didn't know what to do.

**. . .**

Kneeling on the cool light brown ground behind the school I watched the orange and white cat below me eat some bread that I stole from my job at the bakery. I still haven't named her yet. I found her and her mother a while ago while walking in the rain, the mother was trapped in a fence and the kitten refused to leave her mother there, since I couldn't take them home I set up a cardboard box with a blanket behind the school where no one would disturb them.

"You should slow down." I commented as she gulped down large amounts of food. "If you don't you could get sick." I reached out and pet her head, I could feel her purring low as she gently rubbed against my hand. I giggled slightly when she walked in a circle and meowed at me. Picking her up I carefully laid her in the box with her mother, the mother sniffed her child before licking the top of her head; grooming her. The kitten nuzzled into her mother's warm white fur and I watched them as they lulled themselves to sleep.

I stood up taking my leave. I raised my head to the sky, watching the gray-purplish clouds move across the tangerine sky. My eyes closed and my body was filled with a nostalgic feeling.

"What's up?" I jumped a little when the voice startled me. I turned noticing it was you again. I scowled at you thinking you followed me just to tease me more. But a part of me was shocked that you would go this far just to talk to me. "Let's be friends." You smiled at me, you left me a bit speechless with your bluntness. Reaching into your pocket you pulled out your red cell phone. "Exchange phone numbers with me." You practically commanded, still off put by your bluntness again.

I backed away defiantly, "I don't want to." I started to walk away but my defiant move was stopped when you reached out and grasped my arm softy.

"Wait." you said. Ripping a piece of paper from your notebook you started writing on it before handing it to me. "Here. This way you can call me anytime you need."

I took the number glancing at it long enough to realize that you had nice handwriting for a boy. I shoved it into my bag a bit uncaringly. Reaching in my pocket I pulled out a band-aid. "You hurt your hand earlier when I kicked you right?" I pushed it toward you, "Here."

Once I was sure you had it I started to leave once more kicking the dirt as I walked.

"Hinata!" You called out to me, I stopped and turned around to look at you. "Thanks." I smiled a bit and as I walked away I could feel you staring at my back. 'I wonder if she hates me?' you thought to yourself.

It was quiet as I walked home with nothing but the cicada's serenade to soothe my troubling feelings. It was the first time I've spoken so much in school, the thought of you trying to engage me in conversation unnerved me to no end. I reached in my pocket and glanced at the sheet of paper that encased your number. I stared hard at it, as if looking at it would solve the frustrations rummaging inside my head. When I blinked all I could see was that smile of yours, it wasn't a normal smile. When I remembered your smile I thought of the sun, shining brightly without a care. I could hear my heart pound in my ears and gripped my sleeve in frustration.

I shook my head trying to redirect the blood flowing to my cheeks. Tugging the paper back in my pocket I walked faster to the bakery, I had no reason to call you so I shouldn't be blushing.

**. . .**

"Thank you for coming." I called after the woman as she left the bakery. A small bag filled with sweets in her hand.

After school until around eight I worked at the Bakery Farm; it was owned by Yuuhi Kurenai and her mother, Tsubame. Since Kurenai worked as a teacher at the school she only worked here part time during the summer and weekends to give her mother breaks from the stress of the job. Of course Tsubame rarely got tired of the bakery since she loved making people smile and baking was her passion.

Kurenai offered me the job since I've known her for a while. She used to babysit for me and Neji when we were younger since _Otou-san_ wasn't around often. She always used to bring egg tarts for us, knowing how much we loved going to the bakery after school.

"We have fresh _karepan _fresh out the oven!" Tsubame announced. I snapped out of my day dream to take the tray from her. Tsubame was a thick woman in her mid-fifties and always had a serene smile gracing her face. If it wasn't for her charming charisma and excellent culinary skills the bakery wouldn't be what it is today.

Tsubame-san handed me the hot tray, and as I turned around to replace it on it's respected shelf I felt eyes on my back. I swallowed and shook off the eerie feeling thinking it was one of the other employees watching to make sure I didn't drop the hot plate.

"Hinata-chan." I turned to face Tsubame-san. "Do you have a fever? Your face is red." She asked me stopping to put her hand on my cheek. I turned my head away, my blush spreading. She was too caring for her own good sometimes.

"I'm fine" I told her as I walked away to run the register again.

I sighed to myself, I would have to take some medicine when I get home.

"_Sumimasen_." I jumped, I looked at the customer before me. He was tall and couldn't have been less than 180 centimeters tall. "I would like these please." He showed his tray to me, a various number of sweets piled on it.

"_H-Hai_." I berated myself for stuttering, I thought I had gotten rid of that habit.

"Please pack the sweets separately." He commanded I would of thought him as rude had his voice sounded less nervous.

"Understood." I answered.

I became more and more nervous as I felt his cold black eyes staring at me with such intensity. I felt as if every part of my body was on display for him as he eyes traveled to my hair and stopping at my chest, inspecting my name tag. At that moment I wished I was a turtle of some sort as I wanted to do nothing but hide.

As I handed him his change he grabbed my hand slightly, causing me to flinch. Realizing his mistake he released me and apologized before leaving. Just as he turned around I could have sworn I saw a ghost of a smirk on his face.

That night when I got home, I stared at the the paper you gave me. I still remember what you said to me word for word and it scared to no end that I was even thinking about this. Upset I threw the paper only to grow more frustrated as I watched it float slowly to the downwards before landing on Marshmallow and making him sneeze.

I rolled over in my bed. I didn't have any use for your number, because I knew that if I got involved with you I would only get betrayed in the end and that was something I could live without.

**. . .**

I was aggravated.

No matter how many different paths I took you always seemed to find me. Whether it was as I was walking into the school. Or on my way to homeroom you seemed to be there. Standing there smiling and waving your hand at me while calling my name. I kept trying to avoid you but for some reason you kept on finding me.

Soon before I knew it you were actually following me.

"Hinata~!" Your persistence was wearing my patience thin.

"Don't call my name so familiarly." I snapped at you firmly, walking faster.

"How come you didn't call me?" You whined. For a second I actually felt as though you were a child begging for candy. "I was waiting all night!" You sped up to match my pace.

"I never promised I would call you." I retorted. You began to follow me down the stairs. "Stop following me!" I said to you.

"You could have tried for a little bit." I wanted to hit myself for getting myself involved with someone as foolish as you.

"I don't like cell phones!" I yelled.

Your eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Eh? But how do you call your friends 'ttebayo?"

I finally had enough. Turning around to face you I opened my phone to my contacts and shoved the phone in your face. "I don't have any friends." Your eyes scanned my phone and seemed stunned that the only contacts on my phone were my workplace, Neji-_niisan_, and _Otou-san._ You were speechless so I continued. "People betray you. And at school, a place you have to rely on others, is like a doll house. You hang out and pretend to be friends, but only when it suits them. Otherwise they'll abandon you." I put my phone back in my pocket. "I have no desire to associate with people like that." I walked away from you once again.

"Not everyone is like that!" You yelled after me, your words stopped me.

"They are. Therefor I have no desire to make friends." I ran from you this time making sure you wouldn't follow me. You stood there speechless again watching my back as I left.

"Naruto~!" Yamanaka-san called after you with Inuzuka-san in tow.

"What's up Naruto?" Kiba addressed you, his smile faltered a bit when you didn't answer him. "Why are you spacing out over here for?"

You stood still for a while your devoid of emotion before turning to address them, "I wasn't spacing out." You rubbed the back of your head in embarrassment trying to play it off.

"_Nee nee, _Naruto! Let's go to karaoke together!" Ino jumped up and down with excitement, "Remember you promised!" You stared at her, remembering what I said to you before before giving her her a smile. "Sure!" You turned around with them to walk back to class before the bell rung for classes to start again.

You were walking through the halls with Ino and Kiba and as you were in the midst of conversation. A tall girl with spiky yet smooth, vibrant, red hair was staring at you and your friends harshly by the stairs as you walked without a care.

**. . .**

It was dark when I left my shift at the bakery.

Tsubame-san called after me, "Hinata-chan!" I turned to face her, "Are you sure you don't want me to call Neji-kun to come and get you?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine." I walked before she could call me again. She always offered to call Neji-niisan to walk me home even though I never let her but it did touch me a bit that she still cared enough to ask.

The streets were dark as I walked alone with only the dull street lights and the moon to enlighten my path home. The cool night and the silence calmed me which is why I always walked home from the bakery. As was walking I saw the man that was at my workplace yesterday. That strange man that had grabbed my hand but yet smirked when he left. I watched warily as he took his cell phone from his ear and put in his pocket before looking at me, a faint smile on his face that made me shiver with fear.

At first I wanted to believe that it was merely a coincidence. But my beating heart knew that that was nothing but a lie.

I closed my eyes and increased my pace but only frowned to myself as I heard heavier footsteps following to my path. I knew it was him who was following, I tried to walk as fast as I could without making him realize that I knew that he was following me.

Almost panicking my breathing pick up and made my nervousness more obvious.

I took a sharp look behind me, sighing in relief in my head when I didn't see him anymore. I guess it was just a coincidence after all. But that small hope was shot down when I turned around gasping when I saw him less than a few feet behind me.

I ran into the first store I saw, looking frantically through my phone for someone that could help me.

I hastily typed in my home phone number, my heart racing more and more when no one answered the phone. I looked out the window watching him as he typed something into his phone. That man … he comes by the bakery often to buy bread but why was he following me?! It couldn't be a coincidence, he was looking right at me. Neji-niisan, please … please pick up the phone!

I gripped my bag tightly making my already pale hands deathly white. My heart was pumping so loudly it was the only thing I could hear at the moment. I felt as though I wanted to cry.

The phone stopped ringing and the answer machine came on. I slid to the floor. In my hand I stared at the note you gave me, wondering if I should call you like you wanted. There was no other choice … I had to call you.

My hand shook as I typed in you number, my vision swimming, I looked at the numbers I punched in hoping I read the numbers right. I was terrified hoping that you could help me, somehow.

I pressed the call button and slid my phone to my ear, snapping my head around making sure the man wasn't looking anymore. I pressed my back further into the shelf I was leaning against.

"Hello?" I heard you answer and my heart jumped because of it.

"U-Um, It's me, Hyuga." I said to you shakily, "P-Please, save me!" I cried out to you, my tone sounding as if I was begging. It was then I heard you running through the street, you feet stomping loudly and you breath heaving as you raced down in the street.

"You have to calm down, Hinata." You told me, your voice bold but laced with concern. "I need to know where you are."

"I'm on the convenience store near the third district." I told you rushingly.

"Just stay where you are, I'm heading there now." I breathed a sigh of relief.

You came around minutes later, looking around for me in the store, your sharp blue eyes scanning the store. Crouching over, so the man outside wouldn't see me I made my way towards you.

"Hinata!" You called out when you saw me, "What wrong?"

Turning slightly I looked out the window to where that man was standing outside, "U-Um, that man outside, he always comes by where I work." I told you as you looked out to where he was, your gaze narrowing. "He's been following since I left the bakery a-and he followed me all the way here."

You looked back at me, your cerulean eyes hardening to a steel blue. "How long have you been here?"

"About half an hour." I told you watching your eyes widening a bit. "I-I don't know what to do, my cousin won't pick up the phone!" I cried out, "I didn't know who else to call!" I opened my eyes again and watched in disbelief as you bought something from the cashier, your face calm. For a second I regretted calling you if you weren't going to take me seriously.

"Uzumaki-kun?" I called you. You picked up what you had in the bag and I was puzzled as to why you bought it. "Ice Cream?"

"I needed something to cool myself down after running here." You put your arm over my shoulder, it caused me to jump. I was never this close to a boy. Not even Neji-niisan. "I know what to do, let's go." You led me out the store with me in your arms.

You led me out the store, the man looked up his dark brown eyes widening in shock when he saw us together. I clumsily walked with you my face rushing with blood, my vision swimming and my heart racing. I couldn't even spare a glance at you, afraid that you would see that I was so affected by just you walking with me. But how could I act cool like this, I had never been in a situation like this. My steps were hesitant and awkward, my feet slightly bumping into yours and even tripping on my own as we walked.

"It's alright." you encouraged me.

The man that followed me walked up to us.

"You..." The man trailed as he walked closer to us. "Who are you?" He said to you, his arm raised and pointing a finger at you.

I closed my eyes, trembling.

"Hinata." you called me, opening my eyes I looked at you. Your eyes capture me in a daze and everything in the world seemed to disappeared but us. "I love you."

Your lips met mine in an instant. My eyes widened, I was at a lost for words. At that moment I could only think of how soft your lips were against mine. Memories flashed through my eyes but I was too stunned to make up the sudden images. Nor was I able to wrap around my mind that you stole my first kiss. But somehow everything seemed brighter, it was if the street lamps were bright instead of dull. The cicada's serenade became a loud symphony.

The man standing there by us starred, you opened your eyes glaring at him, your eyes filled with various threats and malice. The man, angered backed away and left Leaving us alone in the street.

'He kissed me, I don't know what kind of fate this is …' My thoughts trailed off as you parted from my lips.

"He left." you announced but when you noticed that I didn't respond you looked into my eyes. You looked into my eyes, stunned when you finally saw my red face.

'… I for the first time …'

01 : First Kiss

**End**

. . .

. .

.

* * *

A/N: Naruto and it's publishing belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, Shonen Jump!, and TV Tokyo. Sukitte Iinayo belongs to Hazuki Kanae, published by Dessert Magazine and produced by ZEXCS.

Translations:

Ohayou - Good Morning

Otou-san - Father

Mawashi-geri - A kick from the side

Gomen ne - I apologize

Karepan - Japanese curry bread

Sumimasen - Excuse me/Sorry

Hai - Yes

Niisan - Big brother (formal)

Nee - Hey

Please no flames for I will just use them to cook my instant ramen.


End file.
